Kage Seishin
Background Kage is a member of the Seishin clan, a branch of both Konohagakure's Nara and Yamanaka clans. He is trained in the hidden ninjutsu of the Seishin clan, and is on a team with the Yin-Yang Twins, Tsuki and Taiyo Enzeru. He has been Taiyo's best friend since childhood, and enjoys hanging out with Tsuki due to their mutual love of troublemaking and their complementary mischevious natures. Although he is a talented shinobi, he lacks ambition, and tends to try and get out of work when he can. He uses his ninjutsu skills for personal gain as well as combat, something his clan tends to frown upon him for. Personality Kage is mischevious and rebellious, which often clashes with Taiyo's more mature and rule-oriented personality, although Kage tends to talk Taiyo into having fun, and Taiyo sometimes manages to get Kage to behave. He is often seen to be quite flirtatious, and him and Taiyo's sister Tsuki often casually flirt with each other as a form of entertainment. He is also quite openly a bit of a pervert, and when he and Taiyo were younger he would manipulate Taiyo into using his Doujutsu to let them spy on girls, altough he claims to have outgrown that. He likes to embarrass Taiyo just to see what kind of reaction he can get, and often teams up with Tsuki to accomplish this. Appearance Kage has dark hair and dark eyes, and is tall and lanky. He wears an iron mesh shirt and a black jacket bearing his clan symbol on the back. He is often seen with a smirk on his face and it is to be assumed that he is always up to something. He wields a Haladie for self defense, but isnt really a combat type, more support or intelligence gathering. Abilities Kage has access to hidden ninjutsu, the Seishin Clan's Yūrei no Karada no Jutsu(Spectral Form Technique). He is able to, through creating specialized chakra, turn his entire body into a dark, shadowy, spectral form. He can use this to hide within shadows, where he is undetectable (except through the use of a power such as Sage mode). He can change all or part of his body like this, allowing him to hide in shadows and then emerge a part of him, such as a hand, to reach out unseen and strike with his haladie. If the shadow of a creature comes in contact with his shadow, or the one he is hiding in, he can immediately transfer his shadowy form into them, essentially "possesing" them. He can also pass through objects like this, or become invisible, but he can still be hit by chakra based attacks like this or sensed by means that detect chakra. If he makes eye contact with a person, he can immediatley possess them like this. While this ability is linked to his eyes, it is not a doujutsu as it can be performed when the user or the target is blind. It simply uses the eyes as a gateway. When he has possessed a person, he has full use of their minds and bodies, and is able to access all of their memories or their special skills. If a person has a sufficiently powerful will, they can force him out of their body, or an outside source can dispell it, as it is a form of Genjutsu(and, as such, any foe immune to genjutsu is unaffected by it). He can also use this ability to link the bodies or minds of his allies together, so that they share a field of vision or chakra by using his body as a This is particularly useful for him, as his two team members Tsuki and Taiyo have doujutsu that grant them advanced fields of vision. This is a form of genjutsu, and so it can be dispelled by an outside source or sensed by any jutsu that can sense chakra. He also uses genjutsu to paralyze foes and leave them in unending darkness, leaving them open to attacks by his allies. In close combat he tries to avoid getting hit, and is physically very weak. He is an expert at wielding his trademark haladie, but otherwise he just tries to get away or stall until his teammates can assist him. While he primarily uses his Hiden ninjutsu, he also has an affinity for Fire Style but doesnt use too many traditional techniques Stats Trivia * Kage is a member of the head family of his clan, but is seen as a failure and a dissapointment by his family. He puts on a facade of not caring, but secretly he does desire approval from his family. * Kage once had a crush on Taiyo and Tsuki's older sister, Sora, when they were children, but would never admit it. As he grew his feelings have faded, but he is still visibly flustered if anyone suggests something between them. * Kage's full name means Shadow Spirit, and he was named for his dark hair and eyes, which is uncommon in his clan. The color of these features means that his Yūrei no karada(Spectral Form) will be black, instead of the typical white or light gray. This is purely a cosmetic difference and does not change its properties, other than making him slightly harder to detect. Due to its rarity it is noted as special and as such he was given the name to celebrate the occasion. Reference Photo Credit (+ minor adjustments of my own): https://www.pinterest.com/pin/417568196673385629/ Category:DRAFT